Demons, Warriors, and the End of the World?
by Fluffy Otters
Summary: Alternative Twilight universe. Bella moves to Forks and is having strange dreams of a Fallen Angel/Demon that haunts her. Also, she is marked as a special chosen one of Nyx and is supposed to save the world. This can't be good! Love Triangles and demons.


Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor have I ever owned the rights to it. Nor do I own the rights to House of Night, another incredibly awesome series.

Author's Note: This is actually not a crossover but rather a very alternative (in some parts) Twilight with House of Night thrown in. But no, there is no Kalona, Zoey, Neferet, etc. But there is Nyx and there is going to be an evil warrior spirit that will haunt Bella trying to get her to surrender to his dark love...

She was in an unfamiliar place that she had never seen before yet felt unsettlingly familiar. Yet where was she? Last she recalled, she had been going to bed in her father Charlie's house after getting dressed in her pajama's after the long plane flight from Arizona. Her mom Renee had worried constantly about Bella's leaving but there was no need. She was totally fine and besides, she so did not want to see her mom making out with her new husband Phil. She already had seen enough the one time she accidentally walked in on them when they were doing it on the couch. Bella was still having flashbacks of her mom and Phil. I mean really, it was one thing for teenagers to do it, but quite another thing on the other hand to walk in on your parents doing it. She couldn't look at her mom for a while let alone Phil because she kept thinking of that and wanting to puke. So sick and nasty. So when she got the chance to go to Forks to live with her dad for the time being, she jumped on it right away. She really did miss her birth dad and hadn't seen him for a while. Plus, she wouldn't have to worry about ruining her parent's 'fun time' as well as hers. Charlie was delighted to hear that she was coming. Charlie may not have been that great with things like parenting and stuff but he really did try to make Bella feel welcome when she arrived. Unfortunately, he was also terrible at conversation, especially with teenage girls in daughter-father things, and for a while there was some awkward silence for a bit. Bella also learned rather quickly that her dad was a horrible cook and was only alive because of the generous support of Susan Clearwater who made sure that not everything Charlie ate was fast food and that he remembered to eat healthy. Bella liked Sue Clearwater. When Charlie picked her up and drove to the house, Bella saw Sue picking up in the yard as well as having cleaned the house in preparation for her arrival. From what Bella understand, Charlie and Sue were dating and possibly engaged. That was good, Charlie needed someone after living alone for 6 or 7 years after the divorce. She may have loved her mom and her dad but they had been horrible together. She was happy that Charlie found someone else who would take care of him.

But now she was here in this place that felt very familiar but couldn't recall why or how and how on earth did she get here? She was standing in what looking like a circular clearing with trees right outside the edges. The grass was tall, almost up to her ankles and it tickled. Somehow, her clothes had changed and she was wearing a strange outfit of the kind the natives used to wear. The deer leather felt loose and yet tight on her and she was wearing real moccasins. She fingered a black feather that had been tied into her hair. Suddenly, the meadow was silent. A real silence, the kind where everything just seems to stop. She felt a tingly feeling pass over her and she looked up to see something walk into the clearing. A strange sense of anticipation and yet chilling terror swept through Bella upon the sight of the presence. Yet she couldn't have moved even if she wanted to. The next sight froze her and she hardly dared to breathe.

It was a man, or maybe even a god, and he was unlike anything Bella had ever seen or heard about. He was completely naked, comfortable in the free state of his body. Bella couldn't suppress the rush of joy that swept through her on the sight of seeing him, even if at the same time her body started to shiver in fear and wanted to run. She couldn't understand why her body was at war with itself when he turned to face her and all thought left her mind.

He had a gorgeous flawless face, each feature completely perfect and totally luscious. He had brown eyes that were so clear and bright you thought you could see right through them. A strong jaw line and perfectly placed nose with sensuously plump lips that were currently set in a smile at her. But there was something wrong that Bella sensed which broke her out of her beauty-blinded daze. By this point he was already only a few feet from her and had stopped, waiting. She took a look at his face and then her eyes widened as she figured out what was wrong. There was something wrong about him and what she was seeing filled her with a kind of dread. His eyes were all wrong, not really like normal eyes at all. In them she saw a cold dark glare as if the pits of hell were waiting. There was also a seething fire that seemed to burn as well, a fire that burnt all who got too close. She felt the familiar chill that tingled that she had been feeling on and off since she got here blaze to life with a fury and she almost collapsed. She would have had it not been for the mysterious being who held out his arms and caught her. And that is what he was, something far beyond human and something that wasn't very nice at all. Ancient and cruel it lived from the suffering of others and it was very bad. How Bella knew this, she had no idea but she could just sense it and it frightened her. Trying to keep her eyes away from its beautiful and yet inhumanly monstrous face, she tried looking at the torso, which was a safer area to look at now that she was in this thing's arms. Unfortunately, it was just as gorgeously hypnotic as his face, maybe more so because then you didn't have to look into the strange eyes.

The chest was incredibly wide and rock hard solid muscle. She could definitely see an incredibly well defined 8-pack and his arms were just bulging with muscle. Being pressed up against him she almost sighed and lost her mind again, especially when it started to trail kisses down her neck. A strange heat emanated from him and it made her feel very warm. She felt very relaxed and sleepy all of a sudden. The creature put her down and smiled at her, but not a friendly one. It was more of a hungry leer and it almost made Bella back off again. But soon the man-beast thing started to wrap her in his arms and she sighed with heat and the warmth and the feeling. She felt it nuzzle her head and then start to slowly pull off her clothes. She gave a lop-sided smile when all of a sudden, that annoying tingle came back and broke through the cloud of lust he put on her. She scrambled backwards quickly and he looked at her and snarled, a ferocious sound that wiped away the remainder of whatever spell she had been under that attracted her to him. Suddenly, his eyes turned red and he sprouted wings from his back, big dark massive ones that seemed to absorb all light and blocked out the moon. His teeth sharpened to big fangs and his fingers shot out to become a big nasty looking pair of claws. Now he looked angry and mean and very, very hungry. He started stalking towards her and Bella scrambled backwards, trying to get away but fell down on her butt. It stalked closer to her and raised one huge arm, preparing to swipe, when a beautiful mysterious lady popped out of nowhere. The creature snarled for a second which became a mournful cry as it looked at her and bounded away. The mysterious woman pressed a hand to Bella's forehead and made some sort of mark there. Letting go she whispered "Return," and Bella felt unconsciousness hurtling towards her and she fell into it gratefully. But before she did, she looked at the woman and asked

"Who are you?" and the woman smiled fondly down at her.

"You'll know soon enough but for now sleep and sleep happily" and with that, everything became dark and Bella slept peacefully for the remainder of the night.


End file.
